


I can't see the end of this drama

by shinef0rever



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dramarama MV, Filming, Hyungki, I Tried, Kihyungwon, M/M, One Shot, Wonkyun, dramarama, hyungwon is confused, kihyun is insecure, kiwon, stream dramarama, the other members are mentioned, whats the name of this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinef0rever/pseuds/shinef0rever
Summary: Kihyun and Hyungwon have to film a couple of scenes together for the DRAMARAMA MV.Kihyun is awkward because of his acting skills and because he’s insecure about his looks.Hyungwon worries the elder's attitude might be a result of something he had done previously, and he doesn't know how to fix things between them.





	I can't see the end of this drama

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend Bruna. I hope you like it!

Kihyun looks at his reflection on the mirror while he washes his hands. Why is it so hard to lose weight? He looks away, closes the tab and leaves the bathroom.

“Jooheon, your turn to get ready!” he says as he turns to the kitchen to check if Changkyun has finished cleaning up. “We need to leave in 20 minutes, so hurry up!”

They are going to film some scenes for their comeback music video. The rest of the members don’t have to go yet, they’ll join later. Still, all of them are awake and have already eaten breakfast. Well, not all of them.

“Where’s Hyungwon?” asks Wonho, who’s sitting on the couch in their living room. “I swear he was awake when I left the bedroom.”

“Did you make sure he was sitting up and ready to leave the bed?” Kihyun looks at him suspiciously.

Wonho sighs. “No, I didn’t.”

Kihyun goes to Hyungwon’s bedroom to check whether he’s awake or asleep. Of course, he’s asleep. A bit pissed off, he rolls his eyes as he goes to him and removes the blanket from his body. “Wakey wakey, sleeping beauty!” he chants loudly. “We are leaving in 16 minutes and you need to get ready. Use the second bathroom.”

“What’s for breakfast?” he asks, still half asleep.

“No breakfast for you, we’ll be late.”

“I’m hungry, hyung.”

“Get ready, I’ll see if there’s some coffee left.”

“Thanks,” he leaves the bed with his eyelids half-closed and moves towards the bathroom.

Kihyun goes to the kitchen, where he knows there’s no coffee. He has enough time to prepare some while Hyungwon gets dressed. He wants to be mad at the boy for always being the last one to wake up, but he can’t. He decides to avoid him instead.

Jooheon is sitting on Shownu’s lap and he’s excitedly talking about the concept of the music video they have to start shooting that day.

“Hyungwon is going to play an important role, it’s going to be rad,” he says.

“You have quite an important role as well,” says Kihyun from the kitchen.

“Everyone’s role is important!” screams Wonho with a smile.

“You’re right,” replies Shownu, smiling as well.

They start deciding the place they want to eat their lunch from.

Hyungwon is ready a minute before the car arrives.

“I don’t know how you manage to always look great despite getting ready in a hurry,” Jooheon mumbles while he closes their dorm door.

“Practice makes perfect,” he replies, sipping the coffee cup he found in the kitchen counter.

 

At the music video location, Jooheon is talking to the camera crew, Hyungwon is getting his make-up fixed, and Kihyun is sitting on the floor taking selcas. He can’t stop thinking he should lose weight in order to look better for the comeback, but he remembers that the fans didn’t like it last time he dieted. Still, he feels insecure, even more so when he has to record most of his scenes with Hyungwon, whom is effortlessly beautiful.

He is annoyed at his own attitude. Someone from the crew comes and asks him if he wants her to take pictures of him so he gives the camera woman his phone. He poses for a while, then checks the results.

“This will do, thank you.”

“You’re welcome!”

He stands up and walks towards Jooheon.

“Ready to crash?” he asks.

“Yeah, I think so,” says Jooheon, smiling nervously. “I hope the result looks good.”

“Me too,” the elder replies.

Jooheon bumps Kihyun’s shoulder and then leaves to enter the car. After that scene is filmed, he goes away with some crew members to check the footage. Hyungwon approaches Kihyun.

“How many times do you think they’ll make you run down the street, hyung?”

“I don’t know,” he replies, feeling kind of angry at his amused smirk.

“It’s okay, you’ll do nicely,” Hyungwon mumbles, a bit baffled by the tone his hyung used.

Hyungwon watches as Kihyun walks to where the music video director is signalling him to, then goes to the side of the road to wait until it’s his turn to film. He checks his phone and sees Minhyuk has texted him saying they’re getting chicken for lunch. He thinks of telling Kihyun, but then remembers his harsh reply to his joke earlier and shakes his head. Maybe he’s upset at him for not waking up when he was supposed to. He doubts it, since he managed to get ready quickly enough for them not to miss the car. Also, it isn’t the first time he’s overslept and Kihyun hasn’t ever been upset because of that. He puts his phone away.

 

As the time to film together approaches, Hyungwon gets more uneasy. Kihyun has been running after the car for quite a while, looking sad, anxious, upset and terrified. He doesn’t know if it’s all just for the camera or if there’s something else going on inside his friend’s head. He looks at him with a small smile, but the elder avoids looking his way.

 

Kihyun is tired after all the running. He gets to rest for a bit before filming with Hyungwon. He drinks some water and gets his make-up fixed. He can’t stop worrying about his bad physical form. He shouldn’t get so breathless after such a small amount of exercise. He considers asking Wonho for advice, but he’s too embarrassed.

Hyungwon keeps looking at him making puppy eyes and it’s getting on his nerves.

“Do I have something on my face?” he asks, dryly.

“Hyung, what have I done to upset you so much?” Hyungwon’s reply is just a whisper.

“Boys, let’s film the scene now!” shouts the director.

“Finally,” says Kihyun.

They go to their positions.

 

Hyungwon is ready to film his first scene. His character in the music video is a time traveller who helps people who need to visit their pasts and who is wanted by the authorities. Hyungwon needs to look troubled, and he was worried he’d have problems getting into character. However, given his current situation with Kihyun, he is now sure he won’t find it difficult.

 

They finish after a few takes, and when the director screams “Cut!” Kihyun stays on his knees on the floor. The younger boy kneels by his side.

“Is everything okay?” he asks, concerned.

“I’m tired, Won. Let’s go eat,” the elder replies, looking defeated.

“Wait. I don’t know if you’re upset with me, but if you are, just know that by ignoring me you won’t fix it.”

“I’m not upset. Not with you at least.”

“Then? I’m here if you want to talk, you know that, right? Even if I don’t say it.”

Kihyun rolls his eyes. “It’s okay, Won. Really.”

“It’s not. You had a hard time filming earlier, I could tell.”

Kihyun looks at Hyungwon. He is afraid he’ll make fun of him if he tells him his insecurities, despite his willingness to listen. He shakes his head.

“Kihyun. I’ve known you for ages. Aren’t we friends?”

“We are. But this is not… I don’t know.”

“Are you worried because of our comeback?”

“More or less,” he sighs. Hyungwon is very good at reading him.

“Something to do with your appearance, then?”

Kihyun lifts his head to meet Hyungwon’s stare. He holds it. They stay like that for a full minute, until the younger boy takes the other’s hand into his.

“You’re perfect, hyung,” he mumbles, looking away.

Kihyun feels his cheeks getting bright red.

“I’m not,” he whispers.

“To me, you are.”

“What are you saying, Won?”

“I’m sorry, I can’t keep this a secret any longer. I like you, hyung.”

Hyungwon can’t believe he said it. After months of endless worrying and overthinking, he’s managed to tell Kihyun about his feelings. And the older boy is not replying. Of course he’s not.

“I’m sorry,” Hyungwon repeats, letting go of the elder’s hand.

“Don’t be,” says the elder with a soft voice, “you didn’t offend me or anything. It just took me by surprise, that’s all.” He stands up and looks at Hyungwon from above. He offers him his hand and smiles a bit. “Let me think about what you said while we have lunch. Please, I’m very hungry.”

 

The rest of the day goes smoothly for Kihyun. They have lunch with the rest of the members, then he heads to the studio to practise the choreography with Shownu and Wonho, who are the ones free from filming. The dance routine is tiring and they need to show good facial expressions, so they work hard for a long time. When Shownu is satisfied with the boys’ performance, they head home.

On the way back, Kihyun’s thoughts wander to his conversation with Hyungwon earlier. He had been feeling awkward around him for a while, ever since the Shine Forever promotions, and Hyungwon’s confession had made him realise that his feelings towards the younger had changed. That’s why he felt flustered whenever they were left alone, or why he missed Hyungwon so much when he was away during their tour. How come he hadn’t realised the reason behind those sensations? He also wondered how long Hyungwon had been hiding his feelings.

 

Hyungwon was lying on the couch when Wonho, Shownu and Kihyun got back from the studio. He was looking at comments on fancafe, smiling at the short messages their fans had left for them to gain strength. When he hears the boys entering, he puts the phone away and he sits up.

“Hey guys,” he greets, “how was practice?”

“It went well,” replies the leader. “Kihyun kept messing up, but he got it in the end.”

“I was tired, hyung,” the boy complains, frowning. “I spent the whole morning running after a car.”

“I know, Ki, don’t worry. You did well in the end.” Shownu left to take a shower and Wonho went to the kitchen to grab a snack.

“Hyungwon, can we talk?” asked Kihyun softly.

The younger looked at him. “Sure.”

“I’m sorry for ignoring you earlier. I had so much on my mind.”

“Well, I had a lot on my mind as well. I thought I was the reason for your bad mood.”

“In part, you were. I’ve been feeling kind of down lately because I felt that my looks were lacking.”

“What?” Hyungwon snorts. “I already told you-”

“I know, Won. But it’s what I felt. And I didn’t want to talk about it with anyone because you know how we get. The teasing would’ve been unbearable.”

“You honestly think we’d tease you for being insecure?” says Hyungwon, looking upset.

“I don’t know. I’m not usually like this, so I was confused,” replies Kihyun shaking his head.

“You used the past tense,” the younger raises an eyebrow, “does that mean you aren’t confused anymore?”

“I realised something on the dance studio earlier that made me feel better.”

Hyungwon stays quiet, waiting for Kihyun to continue speaking. When he doesn’t, he shakes him lightly by the shoulder.

“What is it, Ki?”

“I,” he begins, then falls silent again. “I like you, Hyungwon. I have liked you for a while. I didn’t know, though, and I was confused when you told me earlier because I never actually thought that I could see you as something more than a friend.”

“Kihyun, breathe,” interrupts the younger, placing one hand on the other’s knee. Kihyun looks at him and Hyungwon sees his chest rise and fall as he breathes deeply. He smiles.

“Well done, hyung. Now, continue.”

“Shut up, brat,” Kihyun laughs and pushes him away.

Hyungwon pretends to fall from the couch, making Kihyun laugh louder. Shownu, who was on his way to his bedroom, stops to check on them.

“Is everything okay around here?”

“Yes,” they both reply.

“Goodnight then, don’t be too loud!”

When the leader disappears from the door frame, they are sitting next to each other again.

“Sorry for being so off today,” says Kihyun quietly. “I feel bad because I left you waiting on an answer for the whole day. It must’ve been difficult.”

“Well, it has, but you’ve explained everything to me now, so it’s okay.”

Kihyun shakes his head. “Still, I should’ve realised it sooner.”

“Hyung. I’m telling you, it’s okay. You needed time. I understand.” he mumbles as he takes Kihyun’s hands in his.

They stay silent for a while. Hyungwon feels Kihyun’s thumbs caressing the back of his hands softly.

“Can I kiss you?” he whispers.

Kihyun smiles and looks into his eyes. “I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shinef0rever_)! 


End file.
